1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin optical pick-up device that is used for regeneration and recording of an optical disk such as a CD (Compact Disk), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or the like, and to an optical disk drive apparatus in which the thin optical pick-up device is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The techniques that relates to an optical disk drive apparatus and an optical pick-up device incorporated therein are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 8-96390 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 9-320078 (Patent Document 2).
The Patent Document 1 discloses that, in an optical pick-up which is supported to a biaxial actuator, receives return light beams from a surface of an optical disk through a photodetector (photodetector device), and takes out an output signal from the photodetector, a flexible printed circuit board is arranged on a side surface of a body of the optical pick-up, connecting cords for transmitting a drive control signal of the biaxial actuator and the output signal from the photodetector are connected to the flexible printed circuit board, and lands are formed at respective connection portions of the flexible printed circuit board to which the connecting cords are connected. At the connection portions of the flexible printed circuit board to the connecting cords, a plurality of lands that respectively correspond to signal lines connected to the connecting cords are formed. At the connection portions of the connecting cords (hereinafter referred to as “end portions of an optical pick-up side”), a plurality of lands are formed so as to be respectively contacted with the lands formed on the flexible printed circuit board. The connecting cords are forcedly contacted, at the end portions of the optical pick-up side, with the flexible printed circuit board provided on the side surface of the optical pick-up, by a pressing element comprised of elastic material.
Also, the Patent Document 2 discloses that in a moving magnet-type optical pick-up in which a permanent magnet is wound around a lens holder holding an objective lens, there is provided an optical pick-up in which improvement in assembly operation is achieved and the number of parts is reduced, by inserting a second drawing flexible substrate into a hole of a first flexible substrate, positioning the second drawing flexible substrate, and causing the second drawing flexible substrate to be subjected to soldering.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-63356 (Patent Document 3) describes that, in a flexible substrate having a complex shape, there is provided a flexible substrate in which wastage of a material plate is reduced by causing several pieces into which a flexible substrate is divided, to be engaged or connected to one another, thereby increasing the number of flexible substrates from the material plate.